


Against All Odds

by DanaFox1013



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Crossover, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hunter Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFox1013/pseuds/DanaFox1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo story set in an AU for The X-Files Season 8 and Supernatural Season 7. Scully leaves the Bureau to find Mulder after his abduction, and inadvertently becomes a hunter in the process. </p>
<p>No pregnancy or Purgatory plots. Cas is living on Earth with Dean & Sam & becoming a hunter himself. And I know that by the canon those two seasons are actually 11 years apart - so sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

Six months after his disappearance, Scully realises the Bureau are too content with him gone to ever truly search for Mulder. She sells her apartment, puts her things in storage and takes to the road to find him herself.

It's only a few months before the name "Winchester" is on her radar. Two boys who know all there is to know about what's really out there in the shadows. She decides to seek them out in hopes that they can help her find Mulder, and perhaps explain some of the things she has seen on her travels so far.

****

Sam and Dean are suspicious at first, she's still a Fed in their eyes, but Castiel says her story checks out and he believes her so the boys take her under their wing. They're already teaching Cas to hunt so what's one more? Besides she's got Bureau training behind her and another pair of eyes is always useful out there. In their down time the Winchesters teach their protégés to hustle pool and to cheat at cards while Scully fills them in on aliens, Black Oil & The Syndicate. Cas is struggling to handle his increasingly human emotions and initially feels jealous of Scully, worried that she might come between him and Dean. However as he gets to know her, and feels her connection to Mulder, he realises that he was mistaken. 

******  
**

It's not long before they all make a good team. Scully teaches Sam all she can about forensic pathology to help him improve what he's learned from books & she talks theology late into the night with Cas - each of them equally fascinated by the other's perspective. She can match Dean's drinking these days too; she puts it down to her "Irish roots" but they all know better.

******  
**

When reports of abductees being returned reach them, the boys drop everything to get Scully there in time. They're too late. By the time they arrive Mulder has already been found and is on the brink of death. He's rushed to a hospital but the doctors tell Scully his injuries are just too severe; he won't make it through the night.

Cas uses what little angel mojo he has left to heal Mulder, curing him of the brain disease Scully had never even known about. Eventually they all return to the bunker where Mulder tries to understand Scully's new life and come to terms with his own place in it. One evening Sam remembers something he read in one of the many files stored there. He uncovers a document showing that the Mulder line were also Men of Letters, Mulder's grandfather was killed by Abaddon in 1958. He shows the file to Mulder who finally begins to feel he has a place in the world and chooses to become a legacy beside Sam & Dean.

******  
**

 


End file.
